Vengeance
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Namja itu melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada namja itu. Kristao! Yaoi! DLDR!


**Tittle** : Vengeance

 **Cast** : Huang Zitao,

Kris Wu.

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Horror

 **Disclaim** : Fic ini murni dari otak gaje saya. Cast minjem, mereka milik Tuhan, Keluarga, dan saling memiliki. Semoga juga bisa married, sampe kapan mau kode-kodean mulu. *abaikan*

 **Warning** : YAOI, GAJE! TYPO!

 **Summary** : Namja itu melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada namja itu. Kristao! Yaoi! DLDR!

.

.

Tao memasuki apartemennya dengan perasaan letih. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya ke atas kasur, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja akan menutup matanya sampai ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

Suara deringan ponsel saat itu terdengar sangat absurd karena suara hujan dan menghunjam bumi. Dengan malas Tao merogoh kantong celananya kemudian meraih  
ponselnya dan membukanya.

Layar ponsel menunjukkan sebuah tanda masuk pesan dari nomer yang tidak dikenal. Dengan bingung Tao membuka pesan itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Pesan tersebut berisi,

 _ **'Hi, aku Kris. Siapa namamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'**_

Siapa itu Kris?

Ia hanya membaca pesan tersebut kemudian menutup kembali ponselnya.

Dengan perasaan benar-benar lelah Tao menutup matanya berusaha mengistirahatkan diri dari pelajaran kuliahnya hari itu yang benar-benar menyiksa.

Keesokan harinya, Tao terbangun dari tidurnya yang pulas karena suara deringan ponselnya yang memekakkan telinganya. Pesan masuk. Dari nomor yang sama yang ia dapat kemarin malam. Kali ini pesannya berisi,

 _ **'Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?'**_

Tao mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Apakah orang ini temannya di kampus atau bukan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas

 _ **'Kau siapa? Kok bisa tahu nomorku?'**_

Dengan perasaan gugup, Tao menunggu balasan pesan tersebut. Menit demi menit, hingga kini tepat satu jam, pesan yang ia kirim belum juga mendapat balasannya.

Dengan perasaan tegang Tao menutup ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar apartemen. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri akibat  
dua peristiwa aneh yang ia alami. Di perjalanan, saking gugupnya ia tidak menyadari kalau ia menabrak seorang namja. Berambut pirang.

Ia mengenakan jas berwarna hitam diselimuti cipratan-cipratan cat merah. Cat tersebut tampak abstrak. Tao tidak sempat mengucapkan maaf karena saat ia melihat  
kebelakang untuk meminta maaf, namja itu sudah tidak ada disana.

Dengan malas, Tao meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Berusaha mengistirahatkan kepala yang letih dari serbuan tugas-tugaskuliah. Tapi selain itu ada yang lebih  
mengambil perhatian Tao.

Tiga kejadian. Cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dalam pelajarannya. Ia sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang makin lama makin menghujani pikirannya.

"Huang Zi Tao fokuslah!" Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri.

Tapi percuma makin ia memikirkannya semakin ia  
ketakutan. Tao membuka diktatnya, kemudian menyimak penjelasan dosen.

Saat ia mencatat penjelasan dosen, Tao melihat sosok namja yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Tao! Kau berhalusinasi lagi!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menepuk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'Tapi tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihat jas itu! Jas hitam dengan noda merah di atasnya?' batinya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya 'Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'

DUAK!

Dosen menggebrak meja dengan penggaris.

"Tuan Huang! Anda hendak mendengarkan penjelasan saya atau tidak?" tanya dosen tersebut. Tao mengangguk, kemudian kembali mencatat.

Selama pelajaran Tao sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan fokus nya pada penjelasan dosen. Pikirannya terfokus pada hal-hal aneh yang ia  
alami dua hari ini. Kini Tao berada di apartemennya, berbaring merilekskan pikirannya.

Lamunannya terbuyar saat ponselnya berdering. Pesan lainnya masuk.  
Tao membuka pesan tersebut. Isinya sama seperti tadi malam. Tao memiringkan kepalanya kemudian memutuskan untuk membalasnya.

 _ **'Aku Huang Zi Tao'**_ Ia menekan tombol send pada layar ponselnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan perasaan gugup.

Satu menit... Dua menit... Lima menit. Belum ada tanda-tanda pesan masuk.

Setelah delapan menit terdengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

Tanda pesan masuk.

"Ah.. Sudah dibalas!" Meskipun dengar perasaan takut dan gugup Tao kembali membuka pesan itu dengan tangan bergetar.

 _ **'Nama yang bagus! Mau jadi teman bicaraku?'**_

 _ **'Aku.. Tidak yakin! Aku tidak punya teman disini. Karena aku pendiam, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku!'**_

Tao kembali mengirim pesan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ada pesan masuk lagi.

' _ **Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Tapi kita hanya bisa bicara saat malam saja! Karena saat siang hari aku harus bekerja! Bagaimana?'**_

Ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam dirinya. Ia melupakan semua ketakutannya. Ia mengirim pesan lagi, kali ini ia mengirim pesan singkat.

 _ **'Terima kasih! Aku sangat senang!'**_

Sejak saat itu, Tao sering mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Ia meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya dalam tulisan yang ia kirim pada orang bernama Kris itu.

Suatu hari, ia ingin mengajak Kris untuk bertemu, tapi Kris menolak. Tao sedikit kecewa. Karena teman online nya  
menolak untuk bertemu. Tapi, ia bukan tipe orang yang akan memaksakan. Maka dari itu, ia hanya mengiya kan, dengan rasa kecewa.

Keesokan harinya, Tao berangkat ke kampus dengan taksi. Di perjalanan, ia melihat namja berjas hitam dengan bercak merah sedang berjalan menyebrangi zebra cross.

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Namun tampaknya namja itu tidak melihat dan terus berjalan. Taksi yang ditumpanginya melaju dengan cepat.

"Awassss!" teriaknya.

CKIIT

Taksi berhenti karena Tao berteriak dan memukul bahu supir taksi. Supit taksi tersebut kaget dan menghentikan laju taksinya, "Apa yang anda lakukan? Itu berbahaya!" geram sopir tersebut.

"Ma.. Maaf." Tao buru-buru keluar dari taksi.

"Eh! Tuan." teriak sopir taksi itu. Tao berjalan menuju  
depan mobil. Berharap orang yang ditabrak tadi, tidak mati. Namun saat ia melihat, orang tersebut sudah tidak ada. Tao membatu ditempat. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia merasa ada yang merambat di punggungnya. Dengan cepat, Tao kembali memasuki taksi dan melesat pergi menuju kampus.

Sesampainya di kampus, Tao pergi menuju kelasnya kemudian membuka diktatnya dan belajar. Pukul 8.30 pelajaran dimulai. Sang dosen memasuki ruangan, dan  
pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Saat istirahat tiba, ada seorang namja menghampirinya.

"Mau makan bersamaku?" ajaknya. Awalnya Tao hanya memperhatikannya dengan perasaan takut. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam diri namja itu. Dengan perasaan takut Tao mengangguk. Namja itu tersenyum.

Di kantin, Tao tidak memesan makanan apa pun karena tidak lapar. Ia hanya melamun. Saat namja itu memperkenalkan diri, Tao tersentak kaget. Satu kata yang membuatnya takut 'Kris'. Bukankah itu adalah nama  
orang yang ia selalu ajak bicara di ponsel? Dan katanya ia juga ke kampus itu. Selesai menghabiskan makanannya namja itu pamit kemudian pergi. Tao berusaha menghentikannya tapi dia keburu pergi.

Tao berusaha mengejarnya, saat belokan lorong pertama namja itu sudah tidak ada. Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tao pergi ke kelasnya dan menghampiri salah seorang mahasiswi dikelasnya. Tao bertanya padanya, "Apa kau tahu seseorang yang bernama Kris di kampus ini?"

Orang yang diajak bicara tampak berfikir.

"Ooh.. Kris yang itu?" Dengan ragu Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau itu dia meninggal satu bulan lalu, karena kecelakaan mobil." Orang tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi  
sedih. Tao membeku di tempat.

"Meninggal?" pikir Tao. Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecil. Rasanya Tao ingin pingsan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Kalau begitu yang selama ini kutemui itu siapa?"

Pelajaran jam berikutnya, Tao meminta ijin pulang duluan karena lelah. Ia menaiki kereta menuju stasiun dekat rumahnya. Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke café guna menenangkan diri. Ia memesan segelas kopi, kemudian duduk di kursi paling pojok.

Tao merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponsel dan headset lalu  
mendengarkan lagu. Ia mendengarkan lagu Memory yang dinyanyikan member Vixx. Pada awalnya ia terhanyut dalam setiap nada lagu. Namun, sesaat kemudian semua itu buyar saat ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan mengenakan jas hitam bercat merah sayatan.

Tubuhnya membeku.

Ia berlari keluar dari café dan pergi menuju apartemennya. Dengan kasar, Tao melempar tasnya ke atas kasur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia mendengar seseorang memenggil namanya.

"Tao!" panggilnya.

Ia membuka selimutnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari orang di depannya. Tangan dan kakinya membeku, "Masih ingat?" sahutnya lagi.

"Masih! Dengan sangat jelas!" Itu adalah arti dari tatapan yang ia berikan kepadanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih ingat! Aku senang!" balasnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Tao semakin kaku.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Tapi aku bisa mendengarmu." jelasnya.

Tao beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Namja itu berjalan mendekatinya dan Tao berjalan mundur berusaha menghindarinya. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga Tao terjatuh dari balkon tersebut.

"KYAAAAA." Tubuh Tao semakin lama makin mendekati aspal. Dan akhirnya,

BRUUK

Tao terjatuh dari lantai tiga. Namja itu tersenyum licik puas melihat pemandangan didepannya. Setelah puas, ia  
menghilang dibawa terpaan angin.

Keesokan harinya, saat seorang wanita paruh baya pulang dari pasar, ia melihat seorang namja terkapar tengah jalan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Di sampingnya tertera tulisan 'Tolong!' Dengan darah.

Saat melihatnya wanita paruh baya tersebut langsung berteriak histeris. Sejak saat itu, setiap orang yang lewat apartemen tersebut suka mendengar dan melihat seorang namja yang jatuh dan berteriak dari apartemen lantai tiga kamar 306.

Flashback

 _Saat itu, Kris baru saja pulang dari kampus saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ada telepon dari kekasihnya, Luhan._

 _Baru saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu, kekasihnya itu sudah memulai berbicara._

 _'Kris, aku ingin kita bertemu di tempat biasa! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.'_

 _Baru saja ingin berbicara telepon sudah diputus. Kris hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian mencari taksi untuk pergi ke taman tempat biasa ia bersama Luhan menghabiskan waktu bersama._

 _Sesampainya di taman ia melihat Luhan berdiri bertopang dagu di salah satu pagar tamanan didepan danau._

 _"Luhan!" panggilnya. Awalnya Luhan hanya menengok. Saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya ia langsung berbalik tanpa berkata apa pun, "Ada apa-" Belum sempat  
berbicara, Luhan menyelanya._

 _"Kita putus!" katanya singkat._

 _"Eh?" Kris langsung berhenti berjalan._

 _"Kukatakan kita putus! Aku tidak bisa lagi bersama denganmu! Aku mencintai orang lain." Luhan langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kris masih berdiam di tempat._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Kris langsung berjalan pergi keluar taman dan mencari taksi dengan perasaan kesal._

 _Di jalan, Kris mengambil sedikit istirahat dengan tidur sejenak menenangkan diri dari gangguan otak. Baru saja hendak menutup mata saat ia mendengar, dari arah berlawanan ada bunyi klakson mobil. Taksi yang ditumpanginya oleng. Pada akhirnya terjadi tabrakan antara truk furniture dan taksi._

 _Mobil taksi terbalik dan truk miring. Kris sempat sadar sejenak dan melihat ada seorang namja menghampirinya._

 _Saat ia lihat namja itu mirip mantan kekasihnya, Luhan. Namja itu melihatnya dengan wajah khawatir. Sebelum ia  
memejamkan matanya ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada namja itu._

.

.  
END

A/N.

Ahh mian kalo gaje :'3 Ada typo yah? Soalnya belum sempat di edit .. Kenapa Tao mati? Karena Kris juga mati, biar mereka bersama disurga. Siapa yang Luhan cintai? Tentu saja Sehun masa' Sooman.

Thanks for reading. Please, review..^^ Thanks.


End file.
